Why Sasuke Hates Sweets
by NekoKiku of Love
Summary: Who has ever thought about why Sasuke would hates sweet. Well this could be why. Warning Sakura bashing. Slight sasunaru, well if you got a perverted mind then you'd think that. Enjoy!


I don't own Naruto!

This a short little fic about Sasuke and why he hates sweets. Pretime skip.**Enjoy and Please review!**

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan!", a loud blond yelled as he got on the bridge. A pink hair girl turned around and made a disgusted face. "Shut uo Naruto!', she yelled back. "But Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!", Naruto whined. Sakura punched him in the face, sending fly ten feet away from the meeting spot. "I said shut up!", she screamed. Off on the side of the whole scene was a dark haired boy wearing a blue short sleeved shirt and white shorts. He leaned against the bars of the bridges and closed his eyes with a 'I don't care, I hate life' look. Sakura turned to the boy with hearts in her eyes. "Oh Sasuke-kun, as I was saying before that idiot interrupted me. Would you like to go to that new ke-ki shop with me? They have dangos too.", the girls squealed. The boy named Sasuke sighed."No thanks.", he replied with his eyes closed and the 'I don't care, I hate life' look still stuck on his paler skinned face. The happy look and the girls face didn't change though. " Well how about I make you some. In fact I made some for lunch.", she chirped. Naruto walked over to then, a now small lump on his head. "Sakura-chan I don't..."Sakura cut him off," Didn't I say shut up Naruto. Leave me MY Sasuke-kun alone!" Before she could send flying again their sensei appeared at the top of the bridge. "Yo, sorry I'm late. You see this...old cat...I mean this old lady walk cross my path...no I mean a buck up black...I mean a buck of water...", as he spoke the three stared blankly at him with he same thought running through their heads. _What the Hell! Is he mixing up hs lies? _"Sensei lets just get on with this already. We all know you're lieing.", Sasuke bluntly stated. Kakashi sighed and jumped down onto the bridge. "Ok today we'll just review what we have learn. Naruto you practice rasengan. Sakura...uh...practice...Sakura, you need to learn more jutsus. Go practice something. Sasuke practice chidori. Ok bye!", the man said as a he disappeared into a poof of spoke. As the spoke cleared he was gone. "What! He's don't even gonna stay! some sensei he is!", Naruto muttered, which errand him a smack in the head by the pink annoyance. "How many must I tell you to shut the hell up!", she screamed. "Enough. Let's just train.", Sasuke said as past the two. "Oh wait up Saskue-kun!"

The three trained hard for five hours. Naruto practicing rasengan as Sasuke practiced chidori while Sakura...she just watched Sasuke train. Both Sasuke and Naruto burned their hands and waisted their chakra while Sakura got a massive nose bleed when Sasuke took his his off. Soon the three stopped since it was now lunch time. They all gather around spread out their food. "Hey Sakura-chan did you learn a new jutsu?', Naruto asked with a rice ball in his hand. The pink girl snapped out of her daze from watching Sasuke eat a tomato sandwich. "Huh...yeah of course. Don't ask stupid things.", she said before turning back to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun save room for my dangos. I made very sweet.", Sakura said as if she wasn't mad just a second ago. "No thanks.", Sasuke as handed Naruto a rice ball. "Ummm Sakura about the sweets...", again Naruto is interrupted. "No you can't have any!", the cheerfully to turned into rage. "No that's not what I meant Sakura-chan. Sasuke..." Naruto could finish his sentence because Sakura sent im flying across the field. "So Sasuke if you don't dangos I have candy if you want." Sasuke only shook his head but the she didn't see since she was already digging through her bag. "Sakura I don't...", Sasuke was cut off when a lollypop was shoved into his mouth. As Sasuke tasted the candy he instantly passed out. "Sasuke-kuuuuuunnnnnn!", Sakura yelled. Naruto walked over to them with a big lump on his head. "I was trying to tell you sweets are like poison to Sasuke. When we went to tea shop with Lee and Ino, she gave him some of her cake and he had to go to the hospital." Naruto explained. Sakura stared at them back at the boy she just poisoned. "And that is why Sasuke hates sweets


End file.
